


Touch and Go

by destinyofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Language, Omega Castiel, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Dean gets a surprise on his doorstep from Omega!Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write anything that is mpreg even if it's just implied. It isn't my preferred genre. This is the first. Also my first a/b/o piece. I would love feedback! Tumblr prompt fill for anon #10. prompt: alpha!dean gets a surprise from omega!cas in the form of a kid. This is similar to another prompt that I'll be filling.

Dean’s eyes opened slowly as he reached for his alarm clock.  He hit the snooze button and got comfortable in the bed.  His clock buzzed again ten minutes after.  Dean turned it off and got out of bed.  He followed his normal routine of breakfast, gym, shower and power smoothie.  Dean was in the shower when the doorbell rang.  He sighed and rinsed off quickly.

“Coming hold on,” Dean called as he roughly ran the towel over his body.

Dean pulled on his underwear and lounge pants and headed downstairs as the bell rang again.

“I’m coming give me a damn minute,” Dean shouted as he checked the clock in the living room.

Dean growled low as he reached for the knob.

“It better damn well be important if you come calling at six in the morning,” he flung the door open and paused.

A teenage girl stood on his doorstep.  Dean stared at her for a moment before he looked up the hallway both ways then back at her.  Something was familiar about her that he could not put his finger on.  Her dark lashes, scattered freckles, auburn hair and bluish green eyes reminded him of someone he knew.

“I think it’s important,” she smiled at him and held out her hand, “I am Zophiel Novak. Please call me Zoe.”

“Uh hi Zoe,” Dean shook her hand as he scented her, “it’s a little early for girl scouts isn’t it?”

“I am not here with cookies Dean Winchester.  I am here,” Zoe adjusted her bag, “because you are my father.”

Dean stared at her when he dropped her hand.  Dean racked his brain for the name Novak but came back empty handed.  He immediately recognized his freckles, nose, lips and ears set in a lovely female face.  He sniffed again.  Zoe had not presented yet so her scent remained undefined.  However, there was a scent undertone that he recognized almost immediately.  Dean inhaled sharply then grabbed her arm and dragged her into his apartment.  Her complexion, jaw line, check bones and eye shape were the other mans.  He saw as soon as he knew to look for it.  The gage of which he used to approximate her age it could only be one person.  Dean still needed validation before he knew what to feel. Dean was aware that he had no shirt and he was in front of his possible daughter.  He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What do you mean I’m your dad?” Dean looked her in the eye to judge her truth from any lies.

“I mean that I share half of your DNA.  My other dad is an Omega.  He told me that you did not exist since he got sperm from a bank but I know better.  There is not any way in hell that they would have let him get sperm back in the day without an Alpha,” Zoe confidently stated as sat down on the plush couch.

“Your other dad, what’s his name?” Dean swallowed hard but did not break eye contact when he sat across from Zoe.

“Castiel Novak.  You hadn’t figured that out?” Zoe narrowed her eyes.

“Ha,” he sat back and ran a hand over his face, “he gave me that look before.  It’s been a very long time. I didn’t remember his last name.”

“Well that tells a story that I wasn’t expecting,” Zoe took off her bag and placed it aside.

“Why are you here?” Dean looked back up at her.

“I want to know you.  I have a project that I have to do about my family tree and I only know half of it.  I sent away for a DNA test.  I got the results and through a friend I  was able to get them to run it through the proper channels.  Lucky for me you applied for a government job and they had your DNA on file.  I tracked you down and spent the last few weeks doing odd jobs to get the money to come visit you.”

“Does your father know that you are here?” Dean leaned forward.

“Well,” Zoe looked at the floor.

“Great,” Dean threw his hands in the air, “how long have you been gone?”

“About two and a half days,” Zoe bashfully answered.

“Zoe good god what were you thinking?” Dean stood and grabbed his phone.

“I left a note telling him not to worry,” Zoe jumped up as Dean walked away.

“I will deal with you in a moment,” Dean dialed and put the phone to his ear.

“Not even here ten minutes and you’re acting like a parent,” Zoe mumbled and plopped back down on the couch.

“Hey Zach there is a family situation going on and I won’t be able to make it in today,” Dean took a deep breath as Zachariah talked, “really?  Shit.  Well I’m glad that I can’t make it.  Sorry that you’re stuck with that asshole.  I can do some remote stuff to help.  Okay speak to you later.”

“Oh.  I thought you were calling Castiel.”

“I don’t know how to reach him.  He has not reached out in,” Dean froze as it occurred to him how long it had been, “how old are you?”

“Fourteen.”

“I haven’t spoken to him in fourteen years,” Dean put the cordless phone on the table by the couch, “shit he’s been raising you without me for all of your life.”

“Not alone,” Zoe laid a comforting hand over his.

“What?” Dean’s head jerked up and looked at her, “he . . .he is mated?”

“Oh no.  Nothing like that.  Aunt Anna and Uncle Gabriel helped out a lot.  Even Aunt Sariel spent a year with us to make sure that Castiel could finish school. He never settled with anyone else.  There were a few Alphas that came a calling but he never really got over you,” Zoe sadly smiled.

“He,” Dean sighed, “he never tried to contact me. I sent dozens of emails, hundreds of text and calls that first year.  I wanted more but he never got back to me.”

“Castiel found out about me shortly after your time together I assume.  I think he didn’t want to burden you.  According to your social networking that I was able to access you were working on your doctorate and helping your brother with his aspirations.  Castiel is selfless like that,” Zoe stood, “now can I get a shower?  I was on a bus for too long and feel very disgusting.”

“Oh yes.  There’s a guest room back there,” Dean pointed, “second door on the right.  Shower, sleep and whatever else you need.  There’s soaps, spare toothbrushes and shampoos under the sink.”

“Thanks.”

Zoe grabbed her bag and went to the guest room.  Dean saw the purple mobile phone on the couch.  He grabbed it and went to give it to her when he paused.  He looked down the hall before he swiped the phone open.  There were several messages from Castiel that she had not opened.  Dean opened them and his breath caught.  The concern and panic was evident.  Zoe had not responded since two days ago letting Casitel know she was safe.  Dean memorized the number then took the phone to her.

“Hey you forgot your phone,” Dean tapped on the door.

“Oh thanks,” she opened the door, grabbed the phone and shut the door.

Dean went upstairs to his bedroom, put on a shirt then grabbed his mobile phone.  He took a deep breath and dialed the number.

 

Castiel sat at his desk in his home office and tried to focus.  Zoe was gone and he had no idea where she was.  None of her friends would tell him where she had run off to.  With only four days before his heat he limited his time around others so he was unable to reach as many people as he would have been.  Castiel looked at his phone and frowned at the unread messages.  He closed his eyes and hoped Zoe would contact him or be home soon.  Castiel stood from his desk with the knowledge that he would be unable to accomplish anything until Zoe was home.  He jumped when his phone went off.  He didn’t recognize the number but still answered in case it concerned Zoe.

“Hello?” Castiel answered with urgency in his voice.

“Castiel?” the voice hesitated, “is this Castiel Novak?”

“Yes.  Is this about Zoe?  Please tell me she’s safe,” Castiel paced his office.

“Yes.  Zoe is safe.  She is actually here in my apartment taking a shower.”

Castiel shoulders sagged but then he tensed again, “what do you mean she is in your shower?  Did she present?  Are you her mate?  Is she an Omega?  What in the world is going on?” he replied flustered.

“No.  Oh god no,” the man’s voice quaked at the thought, “please calm down.”

“Where are you located?” Castiel stopped at his desk and grabbed a pen and his notebook.

“Lawrence Kansas.”

“WHAT?” Castiel looked at the phone then put it back to his ear.

“Where are you?”

“Pontiac Illinois,” Castiel mumbled posed to write down the man’s information.

“Wow no wonder she was a mess.  She’s safe I promise,” the man genuinely cared and it showed in his voice, “she didn’t want to contact you.  I’ll feed her and let her get some sleep then I’ll book her a flight back so it doesn’t take as long.”

“Who are you?”

“Oh,” the man laughed nervously, “I guess I didn’t introduce myself.  What would you say if I told you that I was her father?”

“Dean?” Castiel gasped and stood straight up.

“Hey Cas.  Long time,” Dean chuckled nervously.

“I, uh, I,”  Castiel put his hand to his head and swallowed hard, “Zoe found you.  I knew I should not have let her be friends with that Ash kid.  He must have tracked you down.”

“Fourteen years Cas,” Dean’s voice turned desperate, “why didn’t you tell me I had a kid?”

“Dean this wasn’t supposed to happen,” Castiel sat down with his eyes closed, “I never thought I would hear from you again.”

“Well surprise.  You weren’t goin’ to let me see my kid?” Dean’s voice held an edge Castiel did not understand.

“I did not say that.  If she chose I would have found you for her.  I would have let her come to you but it was not in my interest to be with her when she came to you.”

“Cas.  That night . . . I thought we were careful,” Dean’s voice dropped.

“I thought the same as well.  I can only assume the condom was punctured and my birth control failed.  Either way I have a terrific daughter out of it.  It was a mistake that turned out wonderful.  I should not have let you help me through that heat.  I knew it was a bad idea.”

“You regret it?” Dean sounded hurt.

“Dean.  This is not something that I wish to discuss over the phone or ever.  That was the past,” Castiel ran a hand through his hair.

“But we have a child together and I want to be a part of your life and hers.  I feel cheated Cas.  We were friends and then you just pulled away.  Now I know why but back then it hurt so bad.”

“Send Zoe home or I can come get her,” Castiel said firmly.

“I don’t think she is gonna come willingly.”

“Then I will book a flight out.  I can be there this evening,” Castiel moved his mouse and the computer turned back on.

“Don’t.”

“Excuse me?” Castiel’s voice turned cold.

“Let me handle it.  Give me time.  She only just got here.  You’ve had fourteen years at least give me a couple of days with her.”

“Are you using your Alpha Voice on me?” Castiel chuckled and shook his head, “she is on holiday from school.  Two days and if she is not back I will come for her and you will not be happy.”

“Cas after this can we stay in contact?” Dean pulled back his Voice, “I would like to make arrangements so that I can be part of her life.”

“It will be up to her.”

“Okay,” Dean paused a moment.

 

“How have you been?” Dean ran a hand through his hair as he went down stairs.

“Really?”

“Why do you sound so shocked?  I’m not the one that stopped.  It was you,” Dean grimaced.

“I do not want to do this.”

Dean rounded the corner to the kitchen, “hey ice cream is not breakfast.”

Zoe froze as she raised the spoon to her mouth.  She looked down at the quart and back to Dean.

“She does that when she thinks no one is around,” Castiel chuckled, “you sounded nice parenting her.”

“Do you ground her or spankings?” Dean asked as he took the spoon from her hand.

“I usually take her phone or any type of electric media device.  She has been a good child.   I do not have to punish her often.”

“Are you talking to Castiel?” Zoe’s eyes went wide as she put the ice cream back.

“She’s got your shocked face,” Dean laughed.

“Why did you call him?” Zoe whined, “I thought you said you didn’t know how to contact him.”

“She was not aware you called me?  She will be rebellious now.  I am glad that she is safe.  I really must go now.  Thank you Dean for calling me,” Castiel said.

“Not a problem.  I’ll talk to you later.”

“Aright then,” Castiel hung up.

“What did he have to say?” Zoe crossed her arms over her chest.

“You can stay for two days.”

“Yes,” Zoe jumped up and down clapping.

“I am gonna make you a smoothie just like my after work out smoothie.  My morning routine was rudely interrupted so I hadn’t gotten that far yet,” Dean smiled as he gathered the ingredients.

“Are you mated?” Zoe sat down at the counter.

“You don’t waste any time do you? No I don’t have a mate.  I live alone and I hate long walks on the beach,” Dean replied with a smile.

“Did you really just get your doctorate so people would have to call you Dr. Winchester?” Zoe fiddled with her damp hair.

“Wow your internet stalking is at dangerous levels.  I am a language specialist.  I got it so people would respect my work,” Dean openly answered.

“Wow.  So you deal with a lot of text translations and stuff?”

“Mostly yes.  I also work with the archeologist to get sites open, restore old artifacts and places, and museum displays.  I have a masters in anthropology to aid in my field of work. The call this morning was about holding a site for historical purposes.  We’re up against an asshole that wants to bulldoze history to put up a mall,” Dean chopped and diced while they talked.

“Cool. Castiel talks very passionately about you.  I think he loved you,” Zoe watched Dean’s face.

Dean stopped for a moment before he finished with the strawberries, “that probably doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It might.  Moving on, do you want children?” Zoe looked shyly at Dean.

“Yes.”

“Good because I’m not going anywhere,” Zoe smiled.

“Your dad said that it is your choice if you want to set something up for us to see each other.  I don’t want to go to court for custody.  I would like to see you as often as possible.  Being in different states will make it difficult.”

“Hey Dean,” a voice called from the front room as the door opened, “you didn’t call me this morning.  You okay?”

“Sammy in the kitchen with company,” Dean called.

“Well not the type of company I was expecting,” Sam smiled as he walked in.

“Believe me I wasn’t expectin’ it either.  Sam I’d like you to meet Zophiel my daughter,” Dean did not dare look at Sam.

“What?” Sam looked between them

“Hi uncle Sam. Ha! Uncle Sam.  That is rich.”

“Shit she is your kid,” Sam stared at her.

“Nice to meet you too,” Zoe chuckled, “please call me Zoe not Zophiel only Castiel’s boring side calls me by my full name.”

“Castiel,” Sam’s eyes went wide and he turned to Dean.

Dean put the lid on the blender and turned it on.  Sam rolled his eyes and moved closer.

“Dean,” Sam eyed him.

“Dammit,” Dean stopped the blender and poured it in the two glasses, “yes Cas is her dad.  No I did not know about her.  She showed up on my doorstep this morning.”

“I like to make an entrance,” Zoe took the glass from Dean and sipped, “not bad.”

“This is why you’re not at the office and you didn’t give me a call.  This is a shocker and you are taking it surprisingly well.”

“I already flipped out when I had to call Cas since this one decided to run away.”

“Well this is definitely a good set up for nature versus nurture,” Sam laughed.

“Sammy none of your psych mumbo jumbo. Why don’t you get comfortable apparently she’s got a family project to work on,” Dean drank down his smoothie quickly.

“I have to get information about you guys.  We’re building a family tree,” Zoe said.

“Family tree projects are the worst,” Sam grabbed water from the fridge then joined them in the den.

“Tell me about it.  Castiel was great because he is meticulously organized and apparently family historian since granddad died.  I got plenty on the Novak side.  I just had no idea who my other father was.  Castiel said it was a sperm bank and he would help me find my father when I was 16,” Zoe stared at Dean, “but I couldn’t wait.  I needed to know sooner.”

“You decided to run 600 miles from home instead of shooting a quick email,” Dean gave her a look of disapproval.

“Hold on you’re not in this state?” Sam sat forward.

“No,” Zoe blushed, “we live in Illinois.”

“Cas must have been pissed.  Well she definitely takes after you in that aspect,” Sam chuckled.

“What type of questions are we going to have to answer?”

“Can we get to that later?  I just want to get to know you as my dad first.  What are your likes and dislikes?  What type of person are you? Am I going to get as tall as this craziness over here?  So much in so little time,” Zoe crossed her legs.

“This is going to be an interesting day.  Dean is very private so this should be entertaining,” Sam grinned.

“Are you mated Sam?” Zoe turned her attention to him.

“Yes.  Ruby and I have been together for about four years.  She is pregnant with our first pup due in another month,” Sam proudly smiled.

“Oh that’s wonderful I’ll have a cousin from the cool side of the family.  You guys aren’t bible thumpers right?” Zoe asked as she twisted her hair into a bun.

“No way in hell.  I am atheist and Sam is agnostic.  We’re nowhere near religious.”

“Good. You’re already cooler than the Novaks,” Zoe laughed, “besides aunt Anna, aunt Sariel and uncle Gabriel those people are overly religious.  I had to spend a weekend with uncle Michael while Castiel was on a work trip.  It was the worst weekend of my life,” she turned her attention to Dean, “I know you said you’re not mated but are you seeing anyone?  I’m not going to be interrupting anything am I?”

“Ha!” Sam couldn’t stop laughing, “the Sahara has had less of a dry spell than Dean.”

“When you came in you said I wasn’t the company you were expecting so I assume Dean got around relationship wise,” Zoe shrugged.

“Holy hell guys.  I am here and I will not be discussing my sex life with my kid,” Dean threw hands up.

“No,” Sam chuckled, “usually when Dean skips out on work and doesn’t call me he’s having a LAN party or a new Star Wars movie has been released.  I knew there was no new movie so I guessed LAN party.”

“Oh.  Maybe I was quick to call this the cool side.  My parents are both a bunch of dorky ass geeky nerds,” Zoe took a breath and blew at bangs.

“Language young lady,” Dean pointed at her.

“Yup already a dad.  Castiel doesn’t care about my language as long as we’re not in mixed company.”

“Do you always call him by his first name?”

“Yeah.  It’s his thing.  It is why I am who I am.  He sets goals, restrictions and expectations but he treats me like an equal.  I can call you dad if you want but it may take some getting used to,” Zoe offered.

“We’ll see.  How about you tell us about yourself?”

“Oh I guess I can do that.  Uh, I skipped two grades in primary so I will be graduating this year instead of two years from now.  I have already received acceptance letters from Harvard, Brown, Berkeley, Columbia and MIT.”

“Holy shit,” Dean’s jaw dropped.

“She gets that from me,” Sam snickered.

“I looked at most of your social networking pages and knew you’d be awesome.  I saw you graduated from Princeton and knew that I shared my brains with you.  Not that you aren’t smart Dean.  Sam and I just share the same type of smarts.  You’re brilliant in your own right.”

“I get that.  You two are the brainiacs and I am okay with that,” Dean chuckled, “so does Cas expect you to be an Alpha with your personality?”

“He isn’t sure.  He says I’ll probably present over the summer or maybe not until next year.  My girlfriend is a Beta and my boyfriend is a Delta so it really isn’t going to change much.”

“You have a boyfriend and a girlfriend?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Yes.”

“Cas says nothing about this?”

“Castiel says gender is fluid and I should never hold back myself because society has definitions of what they claim to be normal.  I’m not sexually active right now if that makes you feel better.  There’s just a lot of kissing and petting.”

“I am too old for this,” Dean stood and went to the kitchen.

“Is he going to freak out?” Zoe whispered and leaned in toward Sam.

“Probably.”

“Are you in a public school or private?” Dean called from the kitchen.

“Private.  I am at Harvelle Academy.  Top of my class.”

“Good,” Dean returned with a sandwich and protein drink.

“Castiel donated money for the library so I got a full scholarship.”

“What does he do for a living?” Dean handed Zoe the sandwich.

“Thanks.  He’s a software developer and theologian.  He’s had several books published.”

They took the afternoon to get to know each other better and started the project.  Sam stuck around for lunch before he went to work.  Dean jumped on line to help Zachariah out at work while Zoe typed up the information she had gathered so far.  Dean watched Zoe sleep as she took a nap in the early evening hours and could not believe how much his life had changed in ten hours.  The Alpha in him knew that no matter what he would be in Zoe’s life forever.

*****

Dean woke up to banging on the door.  He almost laughed as he thought about the two days ago when Zoe had shown up at his door.  He jumped up out of bed and hoped the insistent banging would not wake her.  Dean rushed down the stairs and he yanked the door open.  His mouth fell open.

“I said two days,” Cas’ face was stormy and his fists were clinched.


	2. Hello Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel confronts Dean and they deal with the fallout of the situation.

Dean worked his jaw but could not find the words so he closed his mouth.

“Where is she?” Cas pushed into the apartment.

Dean’s eyes followed Cas.  Dean shook himself and shut the door then turned to Cas. 

“Her flight isn’t until this afternoon.  Technically it is two days.  I had her for 48 hours then she will board a plane.  I keep my word,” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“I expected her last night Dean.  You should have called and let me know her itinerary,” Cas spun around and faced Dean as he stood in the hall to block Cas from going to Zoe.

When he spun his scent wafted up Dean’s nose.  Dean froze with wide eyes as his arms dropped to his side.

“Cas,” Dean whimpered.

“What?” Cas caught the look in his eyes, “oh no.  My anger clouded my judgment.  I should go,” he took several steps back.

“You smell so good,” Dean took a step forward.

“Dean,” Cas firmly replied but he knew his scent responded to the Alpha’s and pumped stronger into the air.

“Come here,” Dean commanded.

“No,” Cas stopped moving but did not go to Dean.

“Cas,” Dean licked his lips, “mine.”

“Whoa there boys,” Zoe raced from the room with a bottle in her hand, “this should help,” she sprayed the citrus spray around them.

Dean took a deep breath of the spray and his head cleared.  He blinked several times before he looked up at Cas.  Cas moved to the couch and put his head between his knees.

“Castiel what are you even doing here?  You know what, don’t.  I’ve got my bag packed.  Sam is going to meet me in the lobby.  He will drop me off at the airport.”

Zoe went back to her room and grabbed her bag.  She came and kissed them each on the cheek.

“You’re still in your pajamas,” Dean said still coming around.

“Yup and you are still pumping out Alpha here.  Castiel is not going to be able to resist much longer.  I don’t want to be around when you guys bump uglies.  Dads having sex still isn’t something a girl wants to see or hear no matter how open we are with each other.  I’ll see you guys later.  I’ll email you my schedule and everything Dean.  See ya,” Zoe rushed out of the door.

“I should be going too,” Cas’ voice trembled as the citrus faded.

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t think of what two days would mean to you.  Let me get dressed and I’ll take you to get a plane back,” Dean turned to the stairs.

“Dean,” Cas whispered.

Dean stopped with his foot on the first step and hand on the banister.  Cas’ scent pummeled him and gripped the banister tighter.  Dean swallowed and tried to clear his mind.

“This is how Zoe was created,” Dean mumbled.

“I am sorry.  I am one day away.  I should not have come here,” Cas was much closer. 

“Yeah.  You should not have come here.  I haven’t been with anyone in over two years.  I have no control.  I’m going to lock myself in my room and stop up the crack under my door.  You can use the bathroom down here to take off the edge and leave.  You should not go out smelling so delectable,” Dean moved up two steps.

“Or you could take off the edge for me,” Cas pressed against Dean’s back.

“No.  I am serious I won’t be able to stop myself Cas,” Dean’s voice shook as Cas’ scent continued to assaulted him.

“Please.”

Dean turned, picked up Cas and went to his room.  Cas squealed when Dean tossed him on the bed.  Dean kissed Cas roughly as his hands made quick work of Cas’ pants.  He pulled up and yanked his shirt off then stood and undress himself.  Dean pushed Cas’ legs up and licked his slick wet thighs.  Cas’ whimpered.  Dean moved to Cas’ erection and swallowed him down.  Cas bucked up and fisted his hands in Dean’s sheets.  Dean slipped two fingers into Cas’ as he worked him with his mouth.

“Dean oh goodness yes.  Please,” Cas thrashed about on the bed as Dean prepared him.

Dean added a third finger and took his time.  The last time they had rushed.  It had been enjoyable but Dean wanted Cas to understand that he was more than there to aid in the heat.  Cas begged for Dean to hurry and babbled nonsensically.  Dean kissed back up his body.

“Baby I am gonna make you feel so good.  I am gonna make up for all the lost time.  You are mine,” Dean kissed him softly.

“Mm okay,” Cas smiled.

“I’ve got to get a condom.  I’ll be right back,” Dean pulled his fingers out and licked them then moved down the bed.

“No,” Cas grabbed him.

“We don’t want any more surprises,” Dean laughed.

“There will not be any more.  There cannot be,” Cas’ face fell.

It only took a minute for Dean to understand.

“Cas baby.  I’m so sorry.”

“We can deal with that later.  Just please be with me.”

Dean crawled back up over Cas.  Their eyes stayed locked as Dean pushed into him.  Cas gasped and pulled Dean down on top of him.  Dean moved in the moist heat of Castiel slowly until Cas had adjusted and cried out for more.

“Cas you are so good.  I should have never given up on you,” Dean kissed his face, “promise this won’t be a touch and go like last time.  I don’t want you disappearing on me again.”

“Dean shut up.  No heart to hearts yet please.  I just want to feel you here with me.  Let’s just do this as lovers and we can handle the emotional side later,” Castiel said as he pressed down to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“Okay,” Dean kissed him hard as his hips snapped forward.

“Oh jeez you found the spot,” Cas tossed his head to the side, “harder.  I need you to give it all to me.”

“Yes.  I can do that.”

Dean shifted Cas’ legs higher and propelled himself back into him.  Cas moaned as he took each thrust and swivel of Dean’s hips.  Dean leaned forward and nibbled on Cas’ exposed neck.  Cas clutched Dean closer as his heat washed over him when Dean quickened his movements.  They moved as a unit and Dean was there first.  Dean reached between them and took hold of Cas’ erection while he pressed deep into him.

“I’m close.  I’m not gonna be able to hold off,” Dean grunted as his movements jerked.

“Go on give it to me.”

Dean pulled out and turned Cas over onto his stomach.  He pulled him up to his knees and slammed back into him.  Dean wrapped his hand around Cas and took him in his hand again.  Dean did not think twice as he latched on to the back of Cas’ neck.

“Yes,” Cas’ panted, “yours.  Always been yours.”

Dean whimpered as his knot filled Cas.  Dean did not let up until his climax washed over him and Cas followed behind a few thrusts later.  Dean’s teeth pulled a little before he let him go.  He licked and kissed the mark as he cuddled close to Cas.

“So good,” Cas murmured.

“Mine,” Dean pulled him back so he could shift position and not hurt him.

“Yours.”

 

They woke two rounds and a few hours later still wrapped in each other’s arms.  Dean smiled down at Cas.  Cas shook his head and smiled back.

“Hey.”

“Hello,” Cas leaned up and kissed him, “I guess it was inevitable huh?”

“I had plans to court you properly.  I haven’t know your heat schedule in over a decade so this was something I was unprepared for,” Dean nuzzled him.

“I am your mate there is no going back now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean kissed his hair, “I love you and I had every intention of tellin’ you that all those years ago.”

“Oh.  Even when you found out I was pregnant you would have still loved me?” Castiel watched Dean’s face.

“I would have loved you more,” Dean squeezed him.

“I wasted fourteen years for nothing.”

“It’s okay.  We’re here now.  That’s all that matters.  Now I am starving.  I’ll make us something to eat,” Dena hugged him one more time then got out of bed.

“Can we shower first?”

“Sure doll face whatever you want.”

Clean and well fed they settled in the den.  Cas was bashful and shy and Dean was not any better.

“We just had sex and I am nervous as hell trying to talk to you,” Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s been years.  It is tough.  I am glad that you’re back in my life.”

“Ditto.  Zoe and I have agreed to set a schedule to see each other.  After this morning I would like to include you in my life as well.”

“Dean we don’t have much of a choice.  You’re my mate.  I would die without you.  I just don’t know how it’s going to work,” Cas looked at his folded hands in his lap.

“It will,” Dean leaned in an kissed his cheek, “so no more babies for us?”

“I’m sorry Dean.  I know you wanted a big family.  There were complications with Zoe’s birth.  They took it all.  I cannot carry a child.”

“Just because the baby making factory is closed doesn’t mean we can’t have kids honey,” Dean took his hand, “there’s lots of ways to make sure our baby shares our DNA.  Science is awesome.  Of course that isn’t something we have to work on right now.  I am more interested in getting us back where we were.”

“Really?” Cas looked up at Dean, “you will have me still?  The mark wasn’t something that happened by accident?”

“I was very conscious of what I was doing.  I just hoped that you would be okay with it.  I figured I’d deal with the fall out later,” Dean chuckled.

“Alright then,” Cas kissed Dean, “I am glad to be back in your life.”

*****

“Wow you did a wonderful job here,” Cas looked around the house.

“Thanks.  I wanted it to be something we both liked.  Once you’re ready to move in I want it to feel like home for you too.  Since Zoe will be here often enough I wanted her to have her own space too.  This will be our home when you're ready,” Dean pulled Cas close.

“I can’t believe you moved to Illinois for us,” Cas blushed.

“An hour drive is better than flying 600 miles every other weekend.  Now that she has a car it will be easier for her.  Plus I made the move before any real snow.  There was no way I was fighting with that,” Dean kissed Cas’ forehead.

“Thank you for the car.  I didn’t even know you still had the Impala.  She adores it.  If you had told me three months ago that I would be standing with my Alpha in our future home I would have laughed.  Now I cannot imagine it any different.”

“Love makes you do crazy things.”

“Like uproot your entire life and move to a different state to be with your childhood sweetheart.  Yeah that’s crazy,” Cas chuckled.

“Hey Sammy’s moving here too.”

“That’s only because Ruby got the job in Chicago and Joliet isn’t far from there.  You chose the perfect middle ground for your family.”

“Are we going to stand here being sappy or are we gonna start cooking dinner? Zoe will be here with her boyfriends and girlfriend shortly.”

“I guess we need to cook love,” Cas kissed him once more then they headed to the kitchen.

“As a Gamma she is going to have all the control in this world.  She is the first in a century.  Doors will open for her everywhere,” Dean smiled proudly as he pulled the meat from the fridge.

“Her next shift maybe a little exciting.  I am glad you have this property so she can be safe.”

“She’ll do fine.  There aren’t any Omegas in twenty miles of here other than you.  You’re her father so she’s no threat to you.”

“Right.  Can we go for a run later?”

“Of course.  When was the last time you had a shift?”

“Before my heat.”

“Oh wow then we can go tonight.  What did the doctors say yesterday?” Dean had wanted to wait for Cas to bring it up but was curious.

“She said that I probably have one more heat and then that will be it for me.  She is still shocked that I have had them so long.  She says usually after the operations that Omegas usually have one or two more heats before they stop.  I am okay with it.  I do not want you to worry.  Not having a heat will be a good thing.  All we have to worry about will be your ruts,” Cas answered while he cut the vegetables.

“I’m glad you’re okay with it all.  I love you and sometimes I worry.”

“I know.  Now let’s get cooking.”

“Yes master Omega,” Dean grinned.

*****

Dean had promised himself that he wouldn’t cry.  He had lied to himself.  Cas handed him tissue with a knowing smile. 

“And now our valedictorian who is also the youngest graduate from Harvelle Academy.  Welcome Zophiel Mary Novak to the stage,” Ellen stepped away from the microphone and hugged Zoe as she came forward.

Dean was sure her speech was beautiful but he only remembered her smile and his tears.  Sam had a camcorder set up so he could watch it later.  Once she was done he stood and clapped along with the rest of the audience.  He clapped even harder when she got her diploma.  Even though she was younger than the rest of the graduates she towered over most.  When she had presented as Gamma her growth spurt had also hit.  They feared she would be as tall if not taller than Sam.

They gathered back at the house for her graduation party.  Dean had gone all out for her even though Cas had wanted to keep it tame.  There was even an adult bouncy house beside the stage where her favorite rock band would perform.  Dean was glad to have something he could give her.  Sam agreed with Cas but with the look on Zoe’s face they all forget about the disagreement.

As the night wound down the adults settled inside the house to leave the teenagers alone.  Cas had gone to the garage to get more ice when Dean cornered him.

“Need a hand?” Dean offered.

“Nope.”

“Okay.  Put the ice down for a minute.”

Cas narrowed his eyes but obeyed, “what is it Dean?”

“You are my world and I would like to make it official even though we don’t need to,” Dean slipped a ring on Cas’ finger quickly before he got too nervous.

“Dean,” Cas looked down at the silver and sapphire band, “yes of course.”

“Good.”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him.

“I like there was no build up you just put it out there,” Cas grinned.

“I thought I was going to puke.  I had been thinking about it all day.  Our baby girl is growing up and I figured it would be worth it.  Plus I can never forget the date.”

“Smart.  Now you can grab a bag of ice and help because I am way too giddy to carry multiple without dropping them,” Cas kissed him again then went back to the freezer.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.  I guess this means I’ll have to move in soon.”

“Damn straight,” Dean swatted him on the butt as he moved up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Thanks so much for reading. As always feedback is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
